Sematary
by Bryce Avila
Summary: This story brings you a new version of terror, in a way that no Gumball writer has taken you: The fan fiction writers are the characters. As Gumball and his friends start to remember the good old days when there was one writer who knew how to entertain his readers. Now, a desperate attempt for fame goes too far when he comes back from the dead. There's no escape.


Nothing eases the pain of hunger like a good ol' big breakfast; the eggs were scrambled, the bacon is crispy, the pancakes were fluffy, the syrup is thick, and the sausages were juicy.

Nicole called out her kids, Anais, Darwin and Gumball, sleeping the slumber of Saturday; a day that picks up from the beginning and looks forward to the end.

Anais was sleeping with her Daisy the Donkey doll, while Darwin slept in the comfort of his fishbowl; however, they can't say the same for Gumball; Gumball, the kid who'd scream if he was forced to read a book-any book-on the night of a TV movie he was looking forward to seeing the epic conclusion, is writing a story; a story that shocks people (not because its a horror story, but shocks them because it was written by Gumball; Gumball, a kid who couldn't even read a sentence before chickening out for something else).

Gumball was bashing his fingers all over the keyboard and writing a story that was, of course, a masterpiece. The only contrary was the story was a fan fiction.

_Fan fiction is a story written by fans who write things they want, using the characters of their favorite movie, show, book, or anything in an alternated universe, not canon to the original story, _Gumball would say to those who didn't know the two words that have changed him: Fan fiction.

He was writing:

_soon there was nothing left of her. She had been driven by madness and anxiety to realize what she had become._

_The doctors came into the room: "What has happened?" _

_"They," Daisy the Donkey said. "They."_

_How could they know what she meant. Nothing was revealed to them, but all that was shown-along with the bloody bookshelves that surrounds them-were her parents, killed and molested by time. They wanted to find one thing-innocence-and it never existed. All that was left was the bodies of the curse...or the grin of death's plan...?_

Gumball rested back from his chair and looked at what he had just written. He has written "the next best story of the year."

Gumball went all the way back-from page 241 to the title page. He looked at the title:

Misery

By

Jamie Skyland

He looked over his pen name, knowing that he was just one click away from posting the most controversial story of all time and winning "Best Story" and hopefully "Best Writer"-_not a bad start_, he thought.

He didn't hear his mom calling out for breakfast. Gumball was too busy learning that he has written a novel in fan fiction form of the infamous show _Daisy the Donkey_.

_This will be the best story written on the __archive_, he thought. _No doubt about it._

His mom soon got a bit agitated since his brother (not by blood) and sister were already at the table.

Gumball wrote the story about Daisy being in the land of innocence where she lives, but soon finds her town corrupted when a murder springs loose and the town does everything they can to cover it up and think the victim never existed. Soon she would have learn more of her town's mystery, which reveals that the murderer is not a serial killer, but more of a sacrifice to keep the town living and breathing since the town is separated from society.

She discovers this and soon wants to stop it, believing society is not as bad as it seems when she sees a young girl looking up to her. But her chances are destroyed when she is haunted by the demon and spirits of the ones that have died during the process and soon causes her to kill, but has the will to fight it. Soon enough, she learns that murderer is found at the abandon house by where the young ones have died.

The doctors soon test that she may have a mental disorder that has repressed and split her personality to a driven murder by the one of her friend for a muse of revenge. The demons and spirits persuade her to kill them and she does so, only to be revealed that they were her parents, showcasing the reason why she is the main character since her parents have been controlling her life from the beginning.

She returns to normal and is in pain, while leaving it to believe that she was never alone, or that she was just set up for all of this.

Gumball felt he wrote it based on the murder of one of his pen pals, that he was good friends.

He was a writer as well, but he was a far better one.

Gumball smiled, knowing if he was still here, he'd be proud of him. After all, he's the one that got him started in the first place.

Now? Now the site was hollow without him.

He hopes he can do justice with this story and perhaps be the one to be remembered.

"Gumball! I'm going to count to ten if you're not in this seat, there will be _consequences_."

That scared him straight. She only uses that word when she means it.

Gumball took one last glance it before rushing back downstairs. Who knows what Nicole could do if she doesn't get her way.

She had already started counting, and Gumball was already running.

He ran downstairs, but had tripped and fall all the way downstairs.

Gumball felt a bone cracking every step of the way. He would have taken seriousness to the pain, was far too modest for that. He knew there were more people out there that felt worse pain. He shouldn't complain.

Nicole went up to him, "Are you okay?"

"Never better," Gumball said, smiling for him toughing it out, and him finishing, what was soon to become the best fan fiction of the show, and maybe of all time.

"That sounded like it really hurt, Gumball," Anais said, a bit worried, but not a lot since it was nothing new.

"You sure you are alright, bro?" Darwin asked, still anxious to see if he was able to even walk.

He did. "No, it's nothing to worry about, guys." Gumball went over and sat down at the table. He decided to eat his food, but enjoy it while he can. It was everyday you would complete a big novel for a show. Not every day.

Nicole wasn't convinced enough, but felt that he was growing up, and he wouldn't like it now that she would keep _meddling_ with his life (she would know from personal experience).

"So why were you up there so long, Gumball?" Anais asked.

"I was writing a story."

"About _Daisy_?"

"Well, yeah, but this is totally different - I wrote something that could really impact others. This story is really good, and I know what you said Anais that the writer can sometimes be their own worst critics. I really believe this one has a shot."

"Well, what's it about?"

"I think I would like it better if you read it after school, since you could just easily find some plot holes or grammar errors and such."

"Alright, but being your editor is going to cost you."

"I know, my TV time goes to you for a week. But I don't even see TV anymore. I've been changed by writing. It really has captivated me."

"That's what Tobias says about his stories," Darwin said, pointing out that he wasn't the only one who does that.

"But there's a difference, he sucks at writing. He has no act of story-telling. I mean, with all of his knowledge of sci-fi and action movies being written so stupid, I'm surprised he even has the decency to call himself a writer."

"Well, he's hard-headed."

"That's an understatement," Anais pointed out. "He even says he has a _career_ because of it."

"Please, what idiot that doesn't even put periods in his sentences and barely uses any sort of detail and says he has a career in writing." Gumball knew that Tobias may be someone who puts their all in his stories, but it's all wasted effort.

"That's him," Darwin said, pointing it out, "no doubt out it. You know what story he wrote for the show? He wrote a story about Daisy being a CIA operative and has a son, and must survive a terrible experiment gone wrong. That's the basic plot from _Not Without Him_, and he said it was original."

"Nothing written from him is ever original," Anais said. "Let's just leave it at that. I don't use keep talking about how he writes like a four year old - "

"But you're four," Darwin pointed out.

"I'm talking about _mental_ age."

"Oh, then he's two."

"Doesn't matter, anyway, Anais," Gumball said. "Tobias can't write anything good. Heck, he's barely passing English and doesn't even show how he's writing that he has this grade in class when he's writing stories without a periods, or a plot."

They ended on that note and just ate breakfast. Tobias may have written stories before them, but he was nowhere near their level of success. He writes everyday, but it seems that he was just paying a toddler to write stories for him that he saw in an old collection of '90s movies.

They did know one thing: He couldn't write, at all.


End file.
